It Was Time
by Artemis4evr
Summary: Kagome brings an interesting instrument to the feudal era. see how you like it.
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: unfortunately or fortunately from whoever's point of view you choose to look at it I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA.

Me: Oh! The inhumanity.

It was time, if she didn't hurry up Inuyasha would throw a fit. She was surprised he hadn't come to get her already demanding she find him some shards while calling her useless at the same time. God he was so condescending. She didn't even know why she fell in love with the idiot in the first place… oh! That's right he could be a downright gentleman… when he wanted to be. After three years though, those moments grew too few and too far between. It wasn't enough anymore. She had grown, she had matured gone was the little girl who dreamed of a prince in shining armor galloping into her life to sweep her away and ride her into the sunset.

Jesus she was embarrassed just thinking about it, but enough was enough she wasn't a child any longer she saw Inuyasha as he was just a man -_well half-demon but whose keeping track- _she still saw him as a friend, after all she had promised to stay with him no matter what. Despite that her heart was still raw from the abuse it had endured. At least she no longer felt her soul being torn in shreds every time he insulted her or compared her to Kikyou. Two things that more often than not went hand in hand.

Kagome had grown up, she needed validation from no one, especially not Inuyasha. unfortunately said hanyou had yet to make the transition from loudmouth bastard into adult-hood, for any one besides his precious clay pot that is. Kagome wasn't bitter oh no maybe a little miffed but that was it.

"Humph poor bastard" she mumbled "mom I'm leaving " " ok dear just be careful, here I packed some extra ramen and chocolate for your friends," " thanks mom! -_This should keep the moron happy_." " What's that dear" " oh nothing ma thanks" she giggled as she kissed her mother on the cheek "ha-ha ok Kagome don't want to keep them waiting do you " " oh right -bye" " bye"

she was running down the hall when her eyes fell on her guitar. their new neighbor, who had lived in America most of his life had just finished teaching her how to play it. He was an old man in his late fifties with a kind smile and twinkling eyes him and her grandpa were practically attached at the hip. If you didn't know better you'd think they were brothers, both fascinated and obsessed with myths. Grandpa finally had some one who would willingly listen to his endless droning. Only difference was that Mr. Sashimi had other interest besides old Japanese tales.

'Should I' she thought as she stared at the guitar. Just then her mom walked into the hallway " oh! Dear you haven't left yet. What's wrong?' she asked as she walked over to her daughter "oh! - Why don't you take it sweetie it will be a surprise for your friends" " I don't know…- what if I break it" " don't worry then I'll just buy you a new one, besides I'm sure little Shippo would appreciate it" 'Shippo' she thought 'her little son' He had grown up a lot, now reaching up to a little above her waist still as cute and cuddly as ever. Speaking of which she had to start training him or better yet find someone to do it for her, seeing as she was human and miko. Maybe inu-ha! Fat chance getting him to help!

' Well ill think about that later for now about the guitar…Yeah I'm sure Shippo would like it' with a big grin she picked up the guitar as her mother smiled " thanks mom now I better leave or inu will really blow his top"

PS; go ahead and make some suggestions for songs please. I already know what I'm going to have her sing at the end I just need some that Miroku, Sango, and Shippo would like.


	2. Chapter 2

-1

Over the years her enormous backpack had gotten lighter but the guitar made the normally relatively easy climb up the well a little more difficult, with one last puff of air she exited the well.

The first thing she did as she always had was take a fresh breath of air, no amount of comfort or cool gadgets could make up for the loss of air quality that they suffered in her time. With a last sigh she walked the beaten path to Kaede's village.

In this moment she was at peace and happy. To a person that didn't live in the village she was weird looking because of the guitar, her bulging backpack and the clothing she wore which consisted of some jeans and a t-shirt that read _I poke badgers with spoons. _It made absolutely no sense but it made her laugh so she'd bought it.

When her friends had first seen it they were perplexed and it took hours to try and explain it's meaning and purpose seeing as how it didn't have one though they couldn't understand the humor behind it. She laughed just thinking about the odd looks they still gave her now and again even after all this time.

But even with her unusual attire she was beautiful; her hair was a dark raven color with bounce and waves that reached mid-thigh she had flawless tan skin with the exception of a couple of scars she had earned in battle, she wasn't stick skinny but she wasn't over weight either yes she had curves and she was proud of them but all the running for her life over the years had given her a very firm and fit body if nothing else.

perhaps the most captivating part of her though were her eyes, they were a deep dark blue like a turbulent storm in the middle of the ocean, she had age beyond her years behind those eyes, they betrayed her youthful and lively smile even as they sparkled with happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

"okasan!" screamed a red and blue blur as it raced towards her. Before toppling her over though it skidded to a halt right in front of her and proceeded to give her a hug.

"hi! Honey how have you been?"

kagome had started calling shippo a whole lot of different endearments when one day he asked if he could call her mom and she had accepted.

"shippo is so big now" she mused he reached a little bit above her waist.

It really was time for him to get some better training, she tried her best but she was a miko and the only training she'd ever received was what little kaede, miroku, sango, and endless life-threatening situations had taught her. She was no longer weak she could stand on her own but since she had had no professional training she wasn't all that great either.

They both could use some training. "did you bring me any candy?" shippo asked as he stared at her never letting go of her midsection, he smiled brightly with sparkaling green eyes. God how she loved her kit.

"yes I did." "Yay!" only then did shippo release her in order to jump around in happiness. Before he caught himself and attempted and failed miserably to maintain a stoic face.

" haha, ok lets see why don't we go to the village and ill give you the candy and a little surprise I brought for you ." " ok, mama thank you." "your welcome my love." "here ill carry this for you mom" giving an exasperated sigh she accepted, it had taken a while for her to realize that her shippo was indeed a youkai and so could carry a heavy backpack

still she couldn't help but feel a little concerned because the backpack was really heavy and no matter what he would always be her little shippo. oh well nothing I can do about that


End file.
